couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Tulip
Tulip is an alien girl from a distant planet that appears in the episode Tulip's Worm. She is presumably voiced by Thea White. History Tulip is a proportionally large alien girl from a planet, presumably nearby ours. Her pet worm, a monstrously large one by normal standards, escaped to Earth, and she sent her two teddies to find it. The teddies and Muriel are eaten by the worm, and Courage is instructed by the teddies to take the worm back to Tulip, who would be able to rescue them. Upon flying the worm in a saucer, apparently a toy saucer, back to Tulip's homeworld, she attempts to rescue the teddies from inside the worm by pressing down on it to make it choke them out. However, she is dismayed to find that they are too far into his digestive tract to be squeezed out. Courage goes in and rescues the teddies and Muriel by making the worm regurgitate them through the use of a peanut butter, jam, and vinegar sandwich; Tulip is overjoyed, and wishes to keep Courage and Muriel as new pets. Courage and Muriel escape in the toy saucer, much to Tulip's annoyance, as she continuously yells "Naughty pets!" after them, and stamps her foot in a childish fashion when they leave the planet. Appearance Tulip is a thin girl around the size of a skyscraper, given that Courage, Muriel, the teddies, were able to fit easily in her palm. Her giant worm, which is gargantuan compared to humans and is long above 20 or more meters, is little as a terrestrial worm is little for an human. She has Copenhagen blue skin and has tulips growing out of her long white-flaxen hair which have a fringe and are tied into two braids with black ribbons on them. Her eyes are orange in color with yellow sclera. She wears a black dress, black shoes with buckles and blue ankle nylon tights. She also wears lime-green lipstick, and has a brown bandage on her right index finger (which Courage ripped off) for covering a wound she has. It is assumed that the inhabitants of her planet are proportionally large blue humanoid aliens with tulips sticking out of their hair. Personality Tulip speaks with a British accent and her personality is like that of a typical young Earth girl. She loves her pet worm and her teddy bears very much and likes to get new pets, wanting to make also Courage and Muriel becoming them. She's not evil, but Courage and Muriel couldn't remain in that planet and wanted to return home, so she got angry with them and tried to block their escape. Trivia * Tulip (and her race, if it exists) is the one of the biggest character of the entire episode saga, having a skyscraper size and height which dwarfs a lot also her giant worm pet. In the entire saga she is surclassed only by the Space Whale in both size and height. * Tulip's design and concept can be inspired by ''Nordic Aliens, ''as she has lot of traits in common with them. They are described as aliens originary from the "north" of space with human appearance. They have flaxen blonde hair and really tall height, as Tulip. Also, they have ability to regenerate dry lands and to create plants and flowers, and the Tulip's flowers on the head (and name) can be a reference to this. ** However, even if the Nordic aliens have really huge height, they are not high as Tulip: a Nordic alien is described to be 3 meters high on average, Tulip is something like 50 or more meters. ** Another difference from real Nordic Aliens is in the colour of skin: they are described as pale white skinned, she has instead a blue skin. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:One time characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral characters